Sun Burn
by Qilin
Summary: A thousand years ago Catastrophe Blaze was imprisoned in the sun. For a millennium, nopony ventured out from the deep underground kingdom of Equestria to the sun ravaged surface. Until Twilight and her new 'friends' of course. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own MLP:FiM

A/N: So I somehow stumbled onto to ponies this summer and I watched part of an episode. It wasn't stunning. I was preoccupied at the time and went back to whatever I was doing. I decided to try again a month later and was hooked. So I now await every new episode with glee. A Rarity figure now sits next to Bowser and Kuroneko on my desk. Hooray for harmony!

R/R please :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sun Burn<strong>

Chapter 1: _What's a pony popsicle?_

.

.

_Once upon a time, in the magical_

_land of Equestria,_

_there were two regal sisters who_

_ruled together and created harmony_

_for all the land._

_._

_To do this, the younger raised the_

_moon on her wings at sunset._

_The eldest brought out the _

_sun to begin the day. _

_._

_Thus, the two sisters maintained_

_balance for their kingdom and their_

_subjects; all the different types_

_of ponies._

_._

_As time went on, the elder sister_

_became corrupted._

_._

_Though the ponies relished and _

_played in the day she brought_

_forth, she became dissatisfied with her duty._

_._

_With each passing night, her annoyance _

_at the ponies below boiled within._

_._

_One fateful day, the elder_

_unicorn refused to lower the sun_

_to make way for dusk._

_._

_The younger sister tried to reason_

_with her…_

_…but the anger in the elder_

_one's heart had transformed her_

_into a wicked mare of solar flame:_

_Catastrophe Blaze!_

_._

_She vowed she would ignite the land_

_in her everlasting reign of daylight._

_Courageously, the younger sister_

_fought against the elder. _

_._

_In the following struggle,_

_Catastrophe Blaze lit the world on fire._

_._

_With her last bit of strength,_

_ the younger sister called upon powers _

_beyond what she alone was capable _

_of: the Elements of Harmony!_

_._

_Using the magic of the Elements of_

_Harmony, she defeated her elder_

_sister and banished her permanently_

_to the sun._

_._

_But it was not enough._

_._

_With each new rise of the sun, Catastrophe Blaze _

_directed her fury upon all ponydom._

_Orchards withered in the heat and the _

_ponies suffered._

_._

_In a last ditch effort, the younger sister took the few _

_surviving ponykind deep within the earth._

_Out of reach of her elder's scorching anger._

_._

_Under the rule of the wise Princess Luna,_

_Equestria has thrived underground, _

_in the gentle moonlamps maintained by magic._

_._

_The ponies adapted to this new way of life quickly, _

_and for centuries nopony has felt the_

_ ire of Catastrophe Blaze._

.

"The Elements of Harmony? I know I've heard of those before, but where?" Twilight Sparkle muttered to herself in the pale green light emitted by the moonlamp above her desk. She absently kicked a hoof against the stone legs of her desk.

The lavender pony's eyes roved around the room as she tried to jog her memory of its mention in past lessons or books that she had read. The polished marble top that her open copy of "history of Equestria" rested upon reflected the glow of the magic fueled lamp overhead. A pile of pressed and felted wool sat in a tidy pile on the edge of the desk, the top page slightly askew as if waiting to be written upon.

Around the room, shelves embedded in the stone walls of the cavern overflowed with books and loose yellowed paper. Book covers embossed with lustrous metals shinned in the pale lamps that were common in the underlands. The scent of mint and chamomile tinged the air from loose sachets of dried herbs in the corners; an attempt to make the room smell as Twilight imagined the lands above once did. The room appeared pristine, and if it wasn't for the bed in one corner it would be nothing but an extra room filled with treasures few would ever see. Twilight concealed a small shudder of pure glee at the number of books and wood based products she was privileged to have as a royal apprentice of magic.

That or being the Princess's fosterling. Twilight wrinkled her muzzle and flicked one ear.

She preferred to believe it was the merit on her own doings than by who had raised her from young fillyhood to pony. That said, Princess Luna went out of her way to make sure that all of Twilight's needs were taken care of.

Twilight chewed a bit on her lip and let out a disappointed sigh. Her brow wrinkled as she focused on the orb of magic she felt deep within herself. A string of power coiled upwards and she cast it forward. The top piece of wool wavered on its pile as if moved by wind – the edges outlined in magic and it lifted. It moved over a few feet before dropping neatly in front of her. Another string of magic levitated a quill laden with ink over to the blank page. With the movements of an experienced hoof, the quill ghosted over the page leaving behind a trail of perfect penmanship.

'_Element's of Harmony, pg 17 – cross reference with the Meaning of Harmony, First Herd, and Movement of Light'_

The clear and legible writing tugged at Twilight from deep within, and she couldn't blame this on the use of her magical core. It was perfect. Every other pony studying the ways of magic would have said so. Twilight practiced hard and often. But her record was still marred and remembered by everypony.

Though Twilight had more than gained the right to be considered a student of the magical arts, many recalled the fact that by route she should not have been taught by the royal academy teachers at all.

She had failed the entrance exam after all, and everypony in her class knew it. Amber Bale was one of the few that tended to be particularly nasty about it. The goldenrod pony with a comet cutie mark had poked Twilight one too many times about being the 'failure ward of the Princess' that Twilight had gone straight to Princess Luna to ask for a task she could help with for the thousandth annual Moon Night celebration coming up.

The Princess' clear blue eyes had widened at the sight of her ward bowed on the softmoss carpet below her throne. The winged unicorn had smiled down at her young ward and told her to wait till the next day, sure that she could 'come up with something'.

Twilight snorted softly. _No matter. The Princess won't give me a task she doesn't think I can handle. Stupid Amber Bale, who needs jerks when I… when I have so many books!_

Twilight took a deep breath of air. The scents of ink pigments, chamomile, and the exotic smell of pulp paper created from rare timber wood curled within her nostrils. Trees didn't like to grow underground very well, and all lumber resources shipped directly to the castle. Valuable trees were grown behind the castle on the outskirts of New Canterlot, where the massive dried lava dome became a maze of tunnels and caves.

Once, while walking through the cobblestone streets of New Canterlot on an out-of-the-blue shopping trip, in search for new pigments to use as ink, the lavender pony had overheard a group of young fillies whispering in amazement that Princess Luna had a room made _entirely with wood_!

Twilight had to laugh at that. Those ponies must have been from a neighboring township and had yet to meet the Princess. Twilight 's foster parent seldom took something only for herself when it could benefit others. Princess Luna had all wood pulped and used for paper– no exceptions. Even if Twilight hadn't have known about the wood usage of Equestria, she could still say that Luna had no room formed from wood. The lavender pony would have found it if it had existed on one of her many romps through the castle as a young filly.

A _'clip clop' _resonated through her chamber startling Twilight from her aimless thoughts. She folded the piece of felted wool and used it as a book maker.

"Yes?" Twilight asked when she had budged the iron swinging door open.

"Twilight, dearie. I've brought some snacks and that crazy monster you call a 'pet'." An older pink mare with her white mane done up in a bun stood in the door way with a push cart.

"Niffers! What were you doing out there? Digging again?" The lavender pony asked unhappily while staring at the small mole-like creature hiding behind the hooves of the other pony. The animal folded its blue claws over its head and skulked embarrassedly into the room.

"I hope he didn't bother you Mrs. Jam," Twilight said.

"It was no problem dearie. No problem at all." The older earth pony said as she pushed a cart into the room. Once inside, she removed the top on the platter, revealing a delicious raspberry torte.

Twilight inhaled the wonderful scent mouthwatering and tummy rumbling. "Thank you so much, that looks so tasty!"

"It's your big day sweetie; the entire staff is rooting for you."

Twilight's teeth clicked shut an inch away from her torte. Her ears flicked upward as she canted her head toward the older mare. "Big day?"

"Why yes!" Strawberry Jam neighed cheerfully, "We all know that you are to be given a big task for the upcoming festival! Oh, that's just like you Twilight, attempting to help out the good princess. Why I remember when you were just the cutest little thing and–"

"Everyone knows?" The lavender pony shouted with a breaking voice.

"Your little classmate Amber Bale has been spreading it around."

Twilight smacked her head lightly into the cart, eyes tightly shut. "No… it was supposed to be just between the three of us." The lavender pony moaned in despair as she dropped to the ground, legs splayed out in all directions.

The pink mare placed a hoof under the younger pony's chin. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Everyone will know that you are worthy of being the princess' ward. Just like I've always believed" Strawberry Jam removed the platter and placed it on the clean desk next to the closed book.

"Now eat up. The princess could summon you at anytime." Strawberry Jam nosed the cart back through the door, and with a farewell 'good luck' the door clicked shut.

"Oh, brony. I better not mess this one up." Twilight said to herself as she swayed her head back and forth. The lavender pony rested her face in front of the dessert-like snack, contemplating her future failure. She bucked forward and took a large bite of the cake chewing slowly and savoring the sweet flavor.

.

"Apprentice Sparkle, your presence is required in the throne room! Something terrible has happened." The door slammed open, scattering dancing motes through the air. In the entry way stood one of the Princess' palace guards clad in dark armor. One of the elite guard.

At the sound of his familiar voice Twilight looked up, startled, "Buckwheat? What is it?"

"Twilight, you must come quickly! Something horrible has happened in the throne room! Everypony is frozen, and I don't understand!" The young stallion quivered slightly, wide eyes unfocused.

"Frozen? They can't be. Why didn't you get frozen?" Twilight asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just got on shift, when I pushed open the door a gust of icy wind poured out and they were frozen! Hurry!" Buckwheat moved back a pace and began to tromp down the tunnel to the throne room. The lavender pony darted out of her book filled room and took off after him.

"Did you summon anyone else?" Twilight shouted at the newest of the elite guard as they galloped full speed to their destination.

"No! You're the only one I could think of! The master mages are out of the castle preparing for the festival." The armor clad buck replied, metal plates clinking lightly as they darted through hallways of empty tunnel.

"Begin your defensive paces," Twilight said in a steady voice when they arrived in front of the giant bronze doors standing between them and whatever had happened on the other side. The artistic ponies carved on the arch way were covered in glitter that had never been there before. Twilight got up on her hind legs to take a closer look. The warm breath from her muzzle melted the glitter revealing layers of frost. Behind her, Buckwheat chanted in a slow and deep voice, the air around him hummed with magic. Small bits of rock and pebble from the tunnel walls began to swirl toward him and fill the weak points of his armor.

"Okay." Twilight said as she squared her confidence. She turned her head toward the guard. "Are you ready?" The unicorn steed beneath the armor was completely covered in a conglomerate armor of metal and spiked rock. He took a step forward, dust kicked up from the weight of his single hoof. Twilight nodded at the pony and her gaze hardened at the door.

"Here…we… go." She said. Her horn brimmed with magic as she lowered her head.

The doors slowly creaked open. A blast of cold air flowed through the hairs of her coat. She gave an involuntary shudder at the feeling and the pit of her stomach dropped. Visible mist clawed out from the room along the floor, frost patches growing underneath it.

Twilight gulped as she carefully strode deeper into the darkness of the royal throne room. A quick spell had her horn glowing just enough for her to see by. Ice crystals grew upwards from the floor, and icicles, thick as boulders hung from the high ceiling in patches. The lavender pony moved forward one hoof at a time, her head twisting this way and that.

A crash sounded from her left. Her blood pulsed and she jumped toward the sound. It was beyond her sight. A cold breeze wafted around her muzzle and Twilight took a step back. Another noise. Twilight turned quickly. In front of her stood a block of ice a shape stuck within.

"Commander Feldspar!" Twilight shouted.

She rushed over to the first familiar pony frozen in ice. The Captain of the elite palace guard was frozen in mid-charge. She moved closer to him, forgetting the earlier sound. His brilliant white coat was tinted blue within the ice.

Twilight held her breath and focused. A brilliant flash of light ejected from her horn lighting up the area. Blocks of ice illuminated in the brief flash. Each one filled with a pony frozen in fear.

" Buckwheat, you're right! Something's turned them all into pony popsicles!" She said loudly toward the door. The light burst fizzled with a _pop_, and Twilight was left with nothing but the light glowing from her horn.

The floor shook. Icicles up above shattered as small bits rained down. The sound of an object hitting metal echoed behind her. A gust of frozen air blew by, causing her teeth to chatter.

"Buckwheat?" She tentatively said in the following silence. She licked her lips and began to move back toward the door.

"Buckwheat?" She asked louder.

A panicked bellow from the doorway cut off midway.

"Buckwheat? Buckwheat!" Twilight shouted, galloping in his direction.

Her right hoof hit a chunk of ice and she tripped forward. Her chin landed on something hard. Twilight picked herself up quickly and blinked at the pain. She rubbed lightly at her jaw and winced. _A bruise for sure_. Her eyes drifted downward and the lavender pony gasped in horror. A broken piece of Buckwheat's armor rested in front of her.

The sounds of ice cracking came from above. She rolled forward just in time. A large chuck of ice crashed into the place she had been standing. Spread eagled on her back, Twilight sighed in relief at her close call.

Krick-thunk!

"Ack!" Twilight exclaimed with widened eyes on the on the icicle above. She scooted backward quickly. The ice fell. It collided with the ground just missing her tail. The force of the blow sent her flying backwards.

Twilight grunted when the back of her head impacted something hard and cold. She looked up over her shoulder. In the horn illuminated light, she found herself face to terror filled face with Buckwheat, frozen in ice.

"Noo!" Twilight quickly flipped back to her hooves and galloped toward the doors.

_A few more hoofbeats to the door and I can get help!_

The heavy bronze doors shut just as she reached it.

Feminine laughter echoed through the room. "My, my, my. What have _I _got here? A little pony, come to challenge me?" A familiar voice asked.

"Pri-princess?" Twilight whispered in astonishment.

"Your Princess exists no longer! Now fight or freeze!" The voice called out as the lights turned up to a dim luminescence. Just beyond the numerous frozen blocks of ice containing ponies, a dark shape stood on the throne.

The pony bucked forward, wings flared and horn glowing; icicles aimed toward Twilight manifested in thin air.

Twilight eyed the frozen hovering needles, before turning back toward the dark concealed pony standing on the throne. She squinted and was just able to make out starlight glowing in the mane and tail of the dark figure. A nightmare to be sure.

The lavender pony laughed nervously and gulped. "Haha ha. That's really funny Princess Luna. You know you don't have to–" The icicles picked up speed and accelerated toward Twilight's body.

_Fetlocks. _

Twilight's horn glowed stronger as she rolled forward to fight.

_...TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sun Burn**

_II_

.

.

_"I fear, that as time passes, fewer and fewer unicorns will master the arte of fire beyond cheap parlor tricks and warmth spells due to the grave misfortune that has sent us downward." _

– Hillberry Blue, Master of Fire, Fifth Incanter

'The Journey Underneath' Pg24

.

New Canterlot. A city of wealth and stone, a hub for scholars and intellectuals alike to gain and spread knowledge. Founded in a hollowed out dome of dried lava during the first voyage deep underground, the city never darkened past dusk. Thousands of glow lights tethered to thick and unmoving black rock hung high above shops and homes. A continuous night sky displaying constellations few had ever witnessed.

Every once in awhile, a pony would gaze upward towards the dazzling night forever occupying the 'sky' and wonder at the depth of the true sky far above.

Every hundred years the Nocturna festival would be even grander than the typical yearly holiday. The Princess would spread forth her wings and create a blackout on the surface; just long enough for a reenactment race of the journey into the deep cool earth. Few where alive today that had seen the last race made by those ponies and unicorns swift enough to be chosen for the surface run from New Canterlot to Terrafoalia. The city sparkled with excitement as everypony prepared for the celebration of the century – the Millennial year of the founding of New Canterlot.

Colts ran through the cobblestone streets bubbling with happy laughter, caravans and hopeful races from far off cities interfered through the massive city gates. A month was a long time to wait for the celebration of a life time; ponies bounced and leapt in anticipation of the event.

In all of New Canterlot there was one pony that jumped around for a different reason.

.

.

"Gah!" Twilight pirouetted through the air like a rock attempting to fly.

"Is that all you've got?" The mocking voice of who, Twilight was eighty percent sure, Princess Luna in some version of madness.

Twilight's typical royal foster parent was garbed in blackened silver armor, and she herself had changed from being a shifting shade of blue-purple to a total black only seen in the deepest un lit caverns.

It was the eyes though, that Twilight found most horrible. Slitted eyes belonged on nopony. It made the Princess all the more alien; as if the warning signs emanating from Twilight's own ambient magic and the continual storm of freezing blasts with ice spears weren't enough.

The stone between them groaned as if it ached in agony when struck by the unrelenting shards of hail. Small chunks of ice chimed in frozen musical harmonies sweeping in the magical wind.

Twilight grunted unfilly-like when sharp pieces speckled against her muzzle; just enough to scratch the delicate velvet skin. She put up with this annoyance.

Twilight's body fell into a familiar stance as she focused on imagining a thin slip of power encasing a dome around her. Her eye closed as she concentrated on her resistance against the familiar and alien power shooting around her insignificant bubble of defense.

She had never felt so small; the icy breeze whipped around her dome in a playful manor almost teasing, like a hungry dwellercat stalking wounded prey.

It pounced. Her thin sheet of defense began to ripple inward as it was forcefully prodded from one side.

Twilight gasped and imagined the defensive strength of solid granite, bricking that area with streams of pure magic shot from her horn. The fighting magic of the princess-not-princess retreated. Twilight prepared for an assault on the other side, breath blooming out like smoke from the once companionable dragons.

Twilight waited in her meager defense knowing she was countering and quickly loosing. The words of one of her professors rang through her head – The only way to win a battle of will and magic, and well, anything else is to be on the offence! Twilight Sparkle, are you listening? She grimaced. The foe on the other side was leagues ahead of her; to win she would need to outwit, or at the very least be unexpected. The frown turned to a bittersweet smile.

She could easily bring out a surprise; she valued the life of everypony and her own above her status at the royal academy.

She just had to buckle down and wait for the opportune time.

She shivered.

And waited for the expected attack ready to thicken the wall with magic she was conserving.

And waited.

And waited longer still.

When the frost began to crawl up her leg, she realized her mistake.

"No!" The lavender pony shouted as her entire focus franticly turned to the marble beneath her feet where bone chilling frost seeped up like water from a frozen hot spring.

Her first coating of power failed as the micro particles found tiny holes in her hasty attempt.

A second layer failed and her fetlocks met the chill's cold embrace.

A third stabilized the first two, siphoning her magic in great bursts of power slowly becoming weaker. A pulse of magic sent to her legs shattered the icy grasp around them.

Twilight's head lowered as she sucked in large gasps of air. Drips of sweat ran down and through her hair. She was burning out. This needed to end soon.

That choice was quickly taken away from her as the column shielding her from the majority of head on offensive ice magic, death rattled and collapsed toward her.

The suddenness of falling, cracked marble snapped Twilight's concentration and her bubble defense popped like an overfilled membrane.

Quick pony reflexes had her out of the way in a flash and skidding across the frozen floor toward her doom.

There was nowhere left to hide. A quick glance at the demolished throne room proved that. The lavender unicorn refused to hide behind the frozen forms of her downed brethren and had tried to keep the fight to the emptier portion of the room.

Ice touched her ear and she gasped at the freezing temperature. It was time to move. Her horn glowed as she dove away from her cover. The throne was the last pristine object in the room. Pieces of ice bounced off her hastily created shield glowing dimmer as the seconds passed.

The throne exploded into a pincushion as icicles pierced wood and rare metals.

"Nowhere to run, my little…little filly," the princess said as she emerged from the shadow. It was odd; the dark armor clad winged unicorn with a mane reminiscent of the night sky, slowly morphed – starting from the hooves into the kind, yet somewhat mischievous form of Princess Luna.

"Princess Luna! What are you doing?" Twilight yelled. The shadowy form of the princess, pelt much darker than normal – black as pitch in fact, pawed at the ground exuding wisps of frost.

"Doing what I should have done long ago!"

"Uh…What's that?" Twilight said in distraction as she focused on drawing up all of her magic to perform a spell. She shuddered at the thought of anyone seeing her cast it…but desperate times called desperate measures. If the power of fire saved the ponies frozen in ice then she accomplished something.

"What?" The evil form of the princess stopped. Fog wrapping and brushing against the Princess's hooves as if it was a pet begging for attention.

"What is it?"

"What was – enough! Prepare to fall before my will and powers of frost. When you are gone, I will bring eternal slumber to everypony!" The mare standing in front of Twilight shouted loudly in success; Thousands of icy shard materializing behind her outstretched wings in a massive overkill attack.

Twilight breathed in deeply and closed her eyes calmly. Her hooves aligned themselves into a relaxed position, and from the bottom of the nearly empty well deep within, a kernel pulsed slowly, gaining speed until in matched Twilight's own physically beating heart. Warmth spread outward from her bones, entering her blood, flowing though muscle, seeping through skin and fur.

The darkness within her mind lighted to white; Twilight was sure her eyes and horn were glowing.

The heat escalated, sending tingles down her nerves and she felt as if she was nearly on fire – and ready to unleash an inferno of fire and molten rock; forbidden by her professors.

Twilight's eye's opened and – she hesitated.

The power she grasped with her mind lost momentum; the lavender pony was unable to destroy the winged unicorn in front of her.

Her friend – mentor – foster parent.

Princess Luna smirked evil and tauntingly said, "You really _are _weak. Nothing but a scrap of life unable to withstand my power. Every other force between me and conquering lay defeated here in this palace. You are the last able to make a stand. Amazing how love will destroy and enslave everypony in my new empire, because. You. Have. Failed."

She laughed, and it echoed off ponies frozen in ice and walls of stone. The shrill laughed hung in the suddenly still air.

Twilight hung her head in defeat. The spears of ice launched.

The lavender unicorn looked up at the hiss of sharp objects slicing through air.

Face to face with the thousands of icy fragments, Twilight could almost imagine them all as the number of ponies she had failed.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Twilight whispered, a tear dripping down her check.

Her front hooves braced themselves as she lowered her horn toward the incoming onslaught, and her enemy.

With everything she could well up, Twilight released a cyclone of forbidden fire magic in the form of a screaming cyclone melting barbs of ice with ease.

"Don't be." The voice of Princess Luna answered back in whisper; though Twilight was sure she imagined it.

The wall of fire struck the winged unicorn, disintegrating her into dust.

As it smashed into the wall of rock behind the throne the flames scorched the back wall. Twilight stood alone in the still frozen throne room paralyzed in fatigue.

Slowly, Twilight noticed as she still tried to come to terms with the fact that she had killed the Princess and her foster parent, the ice melted.

She fell to her knees in despair.

"WHOO! Way to go Twilight! You did it!" A jubilant voice called out; she painfully turned her sore neck. Buckwheat's head was out of the ice and large chunks were breaking off as he nearly vibrated in enthusiasm.

"I say! That was a marvelous good show," the guard commander said as he became deiced.

Soon ponies once frozen surrounded her downed form babbling happily as Twilight tried to think through the muddle her head had become.

"Hmph! The apprentice fails dramatically as expected and now must be expelled," the shrill voice of Twilight's most disliked teacher shouted over the din. The circle of ponies surrounding her quieted for some reason Twilight couldn't quit fathom through the buzzing in her ears – a familiar voice spoke up. A familiar voice she had just burned to a crisp.

"I disagree. She passed every hurdle set out with flying – hm, burning," at this the ponies parted and Twilight had a clear view of a not-dead-but-alive Princess Luna; who's eyes twinkled in ecstatic delight, "colors. She passed end of story."

"Prin – Princess? What? But I just – How?" Twilight's mouth questioned as her mind cycled through emotions on a trolley built of confusion.

"Oh. Uh. Heh." The princess said while smiling awkwardly and looking off to the side of Twilight's face. Like a young filly caught with their hooves caught in the cookie jar, the Princess rubbed one hoof against her other foreleg.

"Well, you see Twilight, it is kind of like this – oh, and don't get angry–"

And suddenly the trolley of confusion crashed into a wall built of anger and surprise with a window of displeased understanding.

Her ears dropped to the sides of her head and her pupils shrunk to pinpoints pointing in opposite directions.

"Twilight?" A concerned princess waved a hoof in front of Twilight's unblinking eyes.

Someone started to laugh hoarsely gaining in volume.

A second before the last trickle of magic in her body shot out and exploded into a cloud black smog and static coating everypony's face in char while causing their manes to stand up; Twilight realized she was the one laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p><em>TBC...<em>

A/N: Thanks for reading please review! Also, something that is pretty important to bronies and anyone who is not a 70 year old congressman who does not understand the internet – look up **SOPA** if you do not know what it is. It is rather scary that a bunch of old men might effectively kill free speech and creative works on the internet because they do not understand it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sun Burn**

_III_

.

.

_Blankness Syndrome on the Rise?_

_Young fillies and colts are finding it harder and harder today to find the thing that they are special at than ever before in pony history. _

_Not all of them of course; but the numbers of 'blank flanks' at older ages is on the rise. Are we losing our uniqueness? Or is there something more sinister afoot? Perhaps the things these younger members of our society may have had talent in are no longer in use; taking longer for them to develop something else – leading to the delay of cutie marks._

_All we know is that for some the growth of a cutie mark seems to take longer than it has on averages in past decades. Article continues on back. _

_–ButterRum Biscuit of the Knightly Herald_

.

Deep within the upscale homes bordering the castle in New Canterlot, two ponies argued in a stone garden disturbing the luminescent newts and cave flutterers that happened to make that place their home.

A green reptile quickly scurried away as a hoof came down on the spot it had been sitting in, the owner quickly loosing the argument.

"But mum, I don't believe that this will be necessary – "

"Quite contrary dearest. This will be good for you." The elder pony flicked her mane to the side, immaculate hair curling perfectly to the left.

"– what if the world explodes and the cart wheel falls off because a secret underground group of pegasi want to eat the rubber?" The younger pink pony said in one breath eyes widening at the now growing chance in her mind that rubber eating pegasi monsters would attack her sister's carriage.

"I don't know where you come up with these stories Diana but – "

"But mum! My name is Pinkamina. Not Diana! Diana is my middle name and I hate it!" The pink filly shouted, hooves stamping into the soft moss.

"Pinkamina was a nickname given to you by your grandmother – goodness knows it's an accurate name." The tan mare said as she huffed in exasperation at the antics of her eldest child.

She adujusted her glasses and frowned. The festival was in one month and her eldest would be expected to greet her majesty, Princess Luna regardless of flank status. She would have to stamp the adolescent tendencies out of her eldest if the young filly was to be anything but an embarrassment to the family.

She stomped a hoof on the ground. "But this must stop Diana. You have played the free-minded filly long enough and what has it got you? Nothing, your flank is still impeccable as it was when you were born. You need to become more responsible, the twins both years younger have already gained their cutie marks and are making something of themselves!"

"I – I am. Responis – ible! And if I was let out of the house, out of this family, maybe I could find what I am! What I am meant to be good at! It isn't business or rocks for sure!" Her straight magenta mane a water falling torrent of emotion as she shook her head side to side.

"Pinkamena Pie! Do not take that tone with me!" She sighed. "I just don't know what to do with you Pinkamena." At the sound of what she considered to be her real name, the pink pony perked up a bit, hoping to get her way. She had been cooped up in this house for too long; but a general standard for rich upscale ponies was to not go out in public before a cutie mark had materialized.

_Bucket full of candy that does me! I'm going Crazy! CRAZZEEE!_

"But you can't keep doing this; I know you don't care what kind of image you display of yourself when you… do the things you do. But it also affects the family. Mr. Peridot was not pleased with what you did to their cat."

"Captain Potato Pants told me that if I painted his fur blue, he'd give me peppermints!"

"Darling, cats do not talk. And if you had wanted candy why didn't you just ask the butler to go fetch you some?" Her mother said with a hoof to her head, already knowing what the response would be.

"Because! That wouldn't be fun."

The tan mare winced as if a bad headache had struck her like a boulder to the face. "And this is why you will be receiving etiquette lessons and formal training – I will not have my eldest child behave like a hooflum any longer."

_Not again! I don't want to learn what fork should be used with what food!_

"But – I"

"No exceptions Diana. Make your goodbyes to Lav, she leaves soon. The tutor that is coming promises to have you made up into a veritable princess, if you will, by the celebration next month." Pikamena's mother said in a finalizing tone.

"Yes mother." Pinkie Pie hung her head.

_I'll never be what she wants – I'll never be allowed out of the house, I'll grow old, old, old, old, old here!_

.

"Pinkie Pie! I'm so glad I got to see you before I head off!" Lavender Marl shouted from her bed. Dresses flew left and right as the light purple pony threw them around as they failed whatever criteria she was packing with. The room was in shambles compared to its normal sparkly cleanness.

Lavender's straight hair was bouncing about like crazy; her silvery mane had puffed up spectacularly causing pinkie to grin and giggle. The family stress hairdo was at it again!

"What?" Her sister asked wide eyed and jittery, hooves shaking as she folded and unfolded a handkerchief.

Pinkie Pie's head flopped to the side and her straight magenta locks fell forward. Her brow wrinkled and she frowned. Lavender seemed to be quite upset compared to the usual calm collectedness she exuded.

Pinkie bounced over making as much noise as possible hoping to get her little sister to laugh.

"What'cha folding your hankie for? Mother didn't say where you were going! Where are you going? Huh? Leaving would be so much fun!" She said excitedly, hoping to boost Lavender's spirits.

Abruptly Lavender started to shake, and her hair puffed out even more, turning into a giant silver puff ball. Lavender's eyes looked upward trying to see the damage, she started to tear up.

"I don't want to go! Why does mother want me to go! I get the accounting reason," Lavender Marl flicked one hoof toward the abacus cutie mark she bore, "but I don't want to go! I have things to do here, my apprenticeship is about to begin!"

"Where was it you were going, again?" Pinkie asked distractedly as she scaled the canopy of the bed above her sister and tried to make her laugh with funny faces.

"Sister stop!" Lavender sniffed and smiled a teensy bit.

_Make little sister happier: accomplished!_

"Terrafoalia, The gem mine out there is reporting astronomically low numbers compared to past years. I'm to meet up with a…" Lavender flipped over the small itinerary clay slab. "A miner by the name of Rarity."

Pinkie Pie had a striking thought, like one where you chase your tail and if you do it fast enough gravity will let you climb up walls. She hadn't succeeded yet, but one day…

"Gimme!" She blurted out. Pinkie Pie gripped the canopy bar with her back hooves, and snapped the clay block out of her sister's hoof. With her mouth full of dried, hard clay she swung back and forth on the bar, out of reach of her sister.

"Hey! I need that!" Her little sister squeaked from below.

"Nuhmuh. Miainnn." The pink pony replied around a mouthful of dirty tasting rock. It tasted like the surface of the walkway that she had dared herself to lick as a small child.

"What?" The younger pony's eye twitched as she tried to make out what her sister said.

"grrdfeee – I said this is mine, I'll go in your place." She twirled around the bedpost and the jumped back, landing neatly on the floor wielding the itinerary a loft. Pinkie Pie could imagine the sparks and flashes of bright light behind her.

"Diana look out!" Her sister ran over and tossed a bucket filled with water, Pinkie didn't see where it came from, but apparently there was a fire behind her. She had accidently knocked over one of the lit candles and flames were now eating up one of Lavender's favorite dresses.

"Oops?"

Lavender sighed. "Are you sure you can handle this? This isn't really… your thing."

"Yes! I am responsible. You know. I can handle being outside!"

Lavender grimaced a bit. "Mother is going to skin me and roast me as a sacrifice to Catastrophe Blaze." She muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!" Pinkie shouted next to her ear, startling the young filly a foot off the floor.

Lavender, with her eyes wobbling, shook her head a few times to get them to stop. Her hair was starting to slink back into its normal straight tresses, and Pinkie wondered if this was something only her family did, or if this was normal for all ponies. She would have to ask the first one she met.

"Pinkie?"

"Yes? Yes? Please say yes!" Her face pressed against her little sister's in excitement.

"Okay."

"Hoo-ray!" Pinkie Pie cart-wheeled around the room.

"Thanks. I know you'll find what you are looking for." Lavender Marl sighed as she fell back against her bed and smiled.

"Thanks, Lav. I promise I'll have it when I come back!" The pink pony dashed out of the room intent on packing

.

"Ponies might fly Princess! You can't have me do that! What if I do something wrong? This festival is important to everypony!"

"Twilight Sparkle! Shoulders straight! Mane expertly whipped to an angle! As Princess of Equestria I grant you your first task as journeyman magician!" Luna shouted as she posed with one hoof slightly raised.

The princess' horn glowed and Twilight felf her body shift to Luna's commands.

When Luna wanted something done she had her ways of enforcing it, and many called this side of the princess to be holder of the royal voice. The dark mare pawed the ground before snorting her satisfaction.

"Now your task granted to you by the royal princess, Ruler of Equestria is to oversee two very important tasks. One: Check in with the local food farmers at Terrafoalia. Two: Make sure the entrance way in from the surfaces is unblocked; I heard there was trouble brewing underhoof."

"But princess, I –"

"Do I make myself clear Twilight Sparkle – new graduate of New Canterlot's royal mage academy? Who exhibited a stunning show of practical magic on an exam that has a 30% success rate?" The princess' voice grew louder and ponies in the hall began to come closer to watch the spectacle.

"But…" Twilight said her eyes darting from Luna to the ponies amassing in the corridor.

"Wielder of magics that so many ponies fear for a reason long past? And most of all, my foster daughter who I expect to follow my strictures especially when it is a grand honor to be chosen for these proceedings." The Princess continued, voice resonating down the corridor. Her head was tilted to the side and she eyed her fosterling through one eye.

Twilight's throat was dry and she gulped soundlessly. Her eyes drifted to the floor as her face turned red from the curious eyes watching her.

"No?" The dark mare asked in a whisper. With a slight chime of her crystal encrusted hooves, Princess Luna stepped closer to the young pony. Gently, she placed one hoof under the chin of the purple filly before her and raised it until their eyes met. Luna smiled slightly.

"How about the unicorn I trust above all else? Don't make me make the sad face Twilight Sparkle, I will! I'm _the_ Princess here and I will do everything I absolutely can to get my way!"

"Okay." Twilight mumbled before smiling so strongly her eyes closed.

"Thank you Twilight." Luna put her hoof on the solid stone and the ponies around them cheered before returning to their business.

Out of the corner of her eye, Twilight saw Buckwheat smile largely and nod. He looked quickly left and right and strode off after the other palace guards.

"Time to be on your way. " The princess echoed in her loud royal voice. She reared up on her hind legs and flared her wings open. Violet plumage catching in the light, shimmers of sparkles cascading in her starry mane. Oh – and Twilight? Ponies can fly!"

Twilight rolled her eyes. " You don't count Princess Luna. Everypony knows that pegasi don't exist anymore."

"Hm, well. Maybe you'll just have to prove them wrong then." The Princess said in a tone that left Twilight confused. The Princess dropped back down to all fours.

"What?" Twilight Sparkle asked, hoping for clarification.

"I believe in you Twilight Sparkle, I know you'll be able to do the task that has been set ahead of you. You are uniquely adapted – everything you set your mind to will waiver before your unrelenting inner strength." The mare said, ignoring the question.

"Thanks princess."

"It's the truth. Like pegasi. Trust me! I trust you!" The princes said as the stopped in front of the grand hall. With her wing, she gently pushed Twilight toward the opposite hall – the path to where Twilight stayed. The purple pony sighed. She understood the message; Luna wanted her to leave right now.

Twilight wouldn't be surprised to find a royal declaration of her new duties already there, waiting for her to start her tasks.

"Okay, okay! I do! I'm going!" Twilight shouted before the gentle nudging turned into something more forceful.

Twilight galloped down the hall after bidding her goodbye to her foster mother. With every step she took, excitement growing as she started her first grand adventure.

Farther back in the hall, unheard by any pony, Luna sighed to herself as the doors infront of her shut by way of her magic.

"I trust you Twilight. Please find the truth. And don't hate me too much when you do." She said to herself as she ambled through the empty throne room to her chair in the very center.

A window depicting her image in forever glowing stained glass warped into the form of a brilliant white mare – wings, mane, and tail on fire. A black smudge – a blaze rested between the burning pony's molten eyes.

The mare in the window laughed hysterically and Luna looked disgusted at the image.

_She can't do it._

_ She will fail._

_ They have all failed._

_ I look forward to our meeting soon…sister._ An infant voice whispered.

"I have faith in her," The real pony said firmly to the mare in the stained glass, "she might need an extra push – but she will find them. I know it."

_You know you are wrong._

"I have a month before I need my pieces to be set and ready; you are breaking the contract by speaking to me so soon Celestia. Go back to your cage." Luna intoned steadily.

She looked at the window, and in it she saw herself once more.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


End file.
